Ultramarine (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Ultramarine is a side character in the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. Her story is told by her owner Amber Horn in the fourth episode, The Engineer. Biography Ultramarine is an EAST Corp Series 4-T "TacticalOps" Sentineldroid. These models of sentineldroid were mare-sized units equipped with a wide variety features to make them optimal fighting units. She had collapsible wings and advanced laser weaponry along with a tough alloyed armor. Like all sentineldroids, she was constructed at Mare Island where she was tasked with protecting the SkyDock #3 airship maintenance building. While her numerical designation is "Unit 235," all sentineldroids are given a color name designation to be more "user-friendly." Ultramarine becomes significant because she is the first sentineldroid that Sparky, Amber Glow, and Abalone interact with when they first discover Mare Island. She would attack them, burning Sparky's ear and almost killing the rest of them. Only with Amber Glow's quick programming is she able to stop Ultramarine. After the local alarm is lifted, Ultramarine is very informative, explaining to the group where they were and everything that she knew about Mare Island with her level of clearance. The other sentineldroids on the island were more or less the same in what they knew, but each unit seemed to have its own different quirks, almost like individual personalities. Despite the initial interaction, the group found Ultramarine surprisingly helpful and Sparky in particular kept her close as a personal assistant. Once she was old enough, Amber Horn would play with Ultramarine a lot, as well as a unit named "Hyacinth." During the confrontation with Lockjaw and the slaver army, Ultramarine and Hyacinth would both be destroyed while protecting Amber Horn. Now that the System Command Center was under Abalone's control, it is not known what happened to Ultramarine or Hyacinth. Amber left not long after the events. Ultramarine's body could be reconstructed, but whether or not her memory could be recovered is unknown. Quotes * "The robots started shooting at Ultramarine and Hyacinth. Just like with all the others, they attacked the bigger threat first. I had to somersault to get out of the way of the shotgun fire. I could hear a few stray pellets bouncing off of my combat armor. The rounds weren’t doing too much to my sentineldroids. Their armor was newer and stronger. Both Hyacinth and Ultramarine extended their wings and fired their lasers from each side. Their wing lasers were automatic, firing a succession of small bolts like a machine gun. Then, once every second, a powerful laser beam would fire from their visors." - Amber Horn Behind The Scenes * The Series 4-T sentineldroids are partially based on the Assaultrons from Fallout 4, with feminine shaped bodies and cycloptic laser eye being the most clear inspirations. * Another inspiration for them is Jenny "XJ-9" from My Life as a Teenage Robot. This is mostly in concept development for how the joints and general look of the robots would be, as well as an ability to uncover hidden tools such as the wing lasers. * Ultramarine is also the mascot for EAST Corp Productions, though seldom used in marketing. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Robot Characters Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)